Something Found There
by Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi
Summary: Sometimes all we'll ever have left are the memories. Kagome just wished that she had more than just that, but she would rather have those memories than nothing at all. Maybe she would find something special there. KurKag Slight MirSan and InuKag


OMG, surprise, surprise...NEW STORY and...it isn't a one shot :D. Hopefully I will finish this one...it might be just another three shot...but it's kinda planned and what not...but omg I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I own the plot...nothing else...

* * *

Something Found There 

Chapter One

The rain was pouring down on the forest floor; the water ran down on the petals of flowers and along the veins of the crisp green leaves. The sky was a dark gray and clouds hovered over the horizon. A grand tree stood in the middle of the forest and beneath the tree sat a high school teenager. Her ebony hair poured over her shoulders and her eyes stared dazed at nothing in front of her. She wasn't wearing her usual attire of a green high school uniform; instead she was wearing a light yellow t-shirt with a small pocket on the left sleeve and a pair of light blue jeans.

Small droplets of rain ran down her pale cheeks; they were joined with free flowing tears. Gentle sobs could be heard coming from her mouth as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Hugging her knees tightly the girl rested her forehead on them. She closed her eyes tightly and took in a big breath as more tears began to spill.

A young half demon watched the girl from a far; he was standing on a tree branch and holding onto the tree's trunk. Rain ran through his long silver hair and past his wide amber eyes. His eyes were sober and flickering slightly at every small movement. His face was filled with masked worry as he stared through the leaves.

A young fox demon sat on the branch beside his and rubbed his forehead with his arm. "Do you think she's okay?" asked Shippo as he stood up and pulled gently on Inuyasha's leg. The orange fox was immediately flung to the end of the branch before he got an answer.

"Why are you asking me? I don't understand what's got her so down…she's been through this a few times already…" muttered the half dog demon as though he hadn't made a single movement; even if he had spoken his words with a questionable tone, he already knew the answer.

"Well I think you should go down and comfort her…" muttered Shippo and stared at the person he considered to be his mother figure, "I think she needs it right now." Shippo slowly shuffled back to his place beside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stayed silent for a bit before whispering solemnly, "I don't think it's me she needs right now."

On the other side of the grand tree stood two humans hiding behind an old oak and also looking at the young teenage girl. "Miroku…" muttered Sango with a slight nervousness in her voice. The rain was pounding in her ears and the cold was starting to settle in around her.

"I don't think we can help her Sango…" murmured the priest clad in his soaking wet purple robes, "I think…all she needs is time right now…"

Sango turned around and hugged the priest tightly and muttered desperately into his robes, "But it hurts Miroku, it hurts to see Kagome like this…" Miroku gently stroked Sango's hair, "it feels like I'm sharing her suffering with her, she's so close to me." Tears were already starting to prickle gently at the corner of her eyes.

"It's going to be okay Sango, Kagome is a strong girl…she'll manage this some how," but as Miroku turned around and led Sango back to the village he turned to take one last glance at his friend and started to doubt in his own words. He pulled Sango closer to him as she let out one quiet sob.

Shippo left Inuyasha's side and scuttled quickly down the tree. He looked left then right when he reached the base and then made a be-line for Kagome. At first all he could see was low laying leaves, rocks and moss, but then the forest began to clear out slightly and he could see Kagome again. She wasn't resting her head on her knees anymore, she had gone back to staring blankly at the forest before her.

He slowed down slightly as he approached the crying girl and took a long pause when he was but a meter away. "Kagome?" questioned Shippo as he took a step forward. Kagome at first was unfazed by Shippo's voice, but when he whispered her name a second time she responded as though she had just woken up from a long night's dream.

Her head turned to the small fox kit and she wiped her tears away with her arm. "Oh Shippo," she smiled gently and extended her hand out to the kit. Shippo dashed into her arms as she pulled the kit close to her stomach. "What are you doing here Shippo? Isn't it late? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Kagome…it's just past mid-day…"

"Really…I must have lost track of time then…" Kagome continued to smile; tears were once again rolling gently down her face. Shippo stretched himself up and wiped a tear from Kagome's face.

"What's wrong?" asked Shippo as began to cuddle with Kagome in hopes of making her feel just a little bit better. Kagome stroked Shippo's hair gently and just shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong," muttered Kagome.

Shippo had a slight frown on his face, "You're lying…something is wrong I know it is…I mean your acting like Inuyasha went after Kikyo again…except worse."

A course laugh escaped from Kagome's lips which scared Shippo slightly. "I think this is worse than even that, Shippo. You see…one of my oldest and dearest friends from my time was just recently killed."

""Friend" like Miroku and Sango or "friend" like Inuyasha," asked Shippo as he closed his eyes and felt Kagome's fingers comb through his hair.

Kagome went silent for a bit, all Shippo could hear was the rain splashing against puddles of muddy water before she leaned down to mutter into Shippo's ear, "Friend like Inuyasha…except maybe a little bit more."

Shippo looked up at Kagome again and tilted his head, "Who's he? You've never really talked about anyone from your time before…"

"Well there's really nothing to talk about them…" muttered Kagome…but she knew it was a huge lie, "and with all the battles with Naraku…there never really has been any time."

Shippo nodded in slight understanding before continuing, "Well there's time now…I think you should tell me about some people in your time. Inuyasha goes on about some weird guy that keeps on giving you odd presents and three girls that talk a lot, but I don't think that any of those four people is the person you're thinking about. Am I right?"

Kagome let a small giggle escape from her lips to Shippo's delight and replied, "Yes you're right Shippo. You've become such a smart little boy. The person I'm talking about doesn't even live in Tokyo anymore…we visited each other as much as we could…which wasn't too much anymore, but we did try."

"What was his name, Kagome?"

"Minamino Suichi, or as I had come to call him…Kurama."

* * *

Okay...then...I hope you guys likey . The second chapter will be up...eventually...and uh yah I'll get a bit less dreary then if everything goes according to plan. Please review...I think that's the first time I've ever said that...hmmm

Oh I just notice something...I really like rain...XD


End file.
